Assumptions
by I. Brir
Summary: REVISED: Acting as a babysitter for Tony and Pepper, Aria assists them since they have helped her in the past years in ways she will never be able to repay. Yet, Loki and his skills in trickery leads him to kidnap Aria for leverage in his now flawed plan. LokiXOC


**This is the first time I have ever attempted to write a fan fic, but you know got to try everything that seems interesting. I plan to NOT fly through the chapters as I did this one, (I might even edit it later who knows) but for now this is all I could concoct. I think it's interesting, but I have all the information in my mind so my opinion is biased. Next chapter (which will be up in a week or sooner so Thursday 27th) will probably be a lot more interesting—lots of Loki and how he takes to a human who doesn't know anything about him—only that his brother is clearly, Thor.**

* * *

Tony Stark's daughter was not intelligent or skilled in the sciences and math he found fascinating. Tony Stark's daughter could not grasp many of the things her father would prattle on about. Tony Stark's daughter was not even his biological offspring. An old friend of Pepper's died, leaving her nineteen year old child alone, unable to sustain a life by herself, and in an emotional state of distress. When Pepper listened to her story, sympathy led her to ask Tony if he could allow her to live in one of the housing apartments in the tower. Little did they know she would be their babysitter for years to come?

At first, Tony would tease her as he did everyone, but realized her mind held wonders even he at times could not comprehend. She gave him new ideas, and he gave her assistance with her life. Aria gave Pepper a break from Tony, and Pepper was the mother Aria desperately needed.

After a year, it was clear Aria was not going anywhere. She became a part of the family and was often home when Tony and Pepper needed a babysitter. No one wanted her to go, and even some of the avengers had a soft spot for her. She calmed those around her. The joke was that her voice had a soothing agent which Tony secretly instilled in her while she was asleep. In reality, this woman gave them peace of mind and in their line of business, peace of mind was a rare treasure.

* * *

A man threw her toward a wall with inhuman strength flowing through his veins. The girls head slammed against the wall which caused her vision to fail, seeping in and out during the attack. Usually she could see him coming to stick her with a needle again before she blacked out. Each time she came to consciousness, only feeling excruciating pain became more difficult to hold onto consciousness. An experiment is what she was being held for. What? She didn't know. To see how she reacted to pain, was the only theory that made sense to her.

But she did not cry. She would not give this **_thing_** the pleasure that he wanted, to hear the screams of pain that he caused. She had to be strong.

She would not let a cold, blue skinned, red-eyed alien feel victorious—unless that uncrying, unflinchig reaction was what it wanted?

* * *

"Aria?" She shot out of bed huffing and puffing clawing at anything that came her way. "Aria! Aria, sh! It's just, Tony." _Tony?_ Aria froze. She was not there. She was here in arguably one of the safest places on the Earth—Stark's tower.

"T-Tony?" She finally focused in on the man in her room.

Aria remembered he apprehended those **_creatures_ **who kidnapped her from her mother to torment her. The avengers found her being tested by mutant aliens who were as cold as ice, blue skin like the sky, and eyes red as blood. They never fully explained the situation, but to be honest she didn't want to know. If anything she wished she could get amnesia and forget all the scars and the faces and the loneliness. But Aria knew deep down inside, that she was not going to see the last of them.

She latched onto Pepper the moment they met. She reminded Aria of her mother that she dearly missed, the one thing constantly on he mind. Although she was reunited with her mother she faced death a few years later. Pepper already knowing Aria, and knowing there were few people she could handle being around, she asked Tony if Aria could stay with them. They were her saviors.

"You didn't come in this morning, and JARVIS said you had an increased heartbeat and struggling in your sleep." _Does JARVIS run through the whole complex or just here? _"Sorry about privacy, but my babysitter needed a babysitter." She let out an exhausted laugh. He could make her laugh no matter what. "Nightmares again?"

"Nothing to worry about. What time is it?"

"Noon."

Aria about dropped to the floor when she got out of bed. She slept for twelve hours? "No it is not!"

"I'm afraid so, miss." JARVIS spoke startling Aria.

Tony smiled at the girl then walked out of the room. "Take the day off. If you do feel compelled to come by, you will be treated as a guest."

"But Tony I can-" Aria was about to tail after him.

Tony yelled from the living area, "No. You can't Aria. Just... take a break. Sing! Dance! Go do something with your life."

The curly haired blonde sighed. "We'll see what'll happen."

"Good-bye, Aria, be home before Pepper has to leave." He said.

"Well what happened to not coming in?" Aria retorted, mocking him.

"Well perhaps we should get a new babysitter. I'm sure if I just hollered out the window we'd get a long line of volunteers."

Aria laughed, still standing in the same spot he left her at. "Oh, please you wouldn't last a day without me."

"Haha, that is true. Now come on. Go start a revolution." And with that he left. Looking to her closet, Aria made a relatable thought—clothes did not sound appealing, but Tony was right. She was basically a shut in. Perhaps a short walk would be nice.

* * *

Aria entered the penthouse just as Pepper was getting ready. "Perfect timing! Ryan is asleep in his room." She was fiddling with her earrings while trying slip on her heels. "Eat whatever you like. Sleep here if you'd like I don't mind. But I need to go."

"Be safe." Aria said to Pepper, the words holding more meaning than one would originally think.

"Always are." She kissed Aria's cheek before leaving. "Sing yourself a lullaby."

Aria laughed. One would sing lullaby's to children, not a twenty one year old.

The night uneventful for Aria. Ryan was the calmest child she knew, and hardly caused her any stress or problems. She enjoyed caring for the little brat—regardless of the grotesque messed they can conjure up. Focusing on Ryan, making sure to keep him safe and help him whenever he stumbled over while walking was a distraction from Aria's mind.

Aria even acted as a baby tutor for Ryan. Every day she would lay out toys for him to choose from toys that are supposed to heighten a child learning abilities. Being Tony Stark's son he showed the promise in intelligence that all held for him. His favorite toys were spelling blocks. She thought he would go into English because of it, but much can change in one day, let alone a lifetime.

The next day held much of the same instances as last night. Pepper was gone on a business trip and Tony was called on Avenger business. While Ryan played independently with his toys, Aria cleaned up any small mess to lessen her non-existent work load later. She would not be a slob for the people wjo cared for her. Those were just basic morals.

Just as Aria was returning to the Child's side, JARVIS began speaking in a hurried tone. "Miss! You must leave there's-"

"Well this is a new development. I must say I did not expect Tony to have a child." As soon as she heard the other voice, she snatched the child from the floor and put her back to a wall.

However, the last thing she was expecting was a man dressed in odd attire with a pointy staff to be the uninvited man in the penthouse.

"I fear I might have to rethink my plan. Aria was it?" She did not answer, or show any emotion for that matter. "Answer me mortal." His voice held more fury in it, but she still remained silent. "Do you know who I am?" She shook her head. Befuddled the man laughed not understanding how she could be so ignorant. "You insolent-" An explosion delayed the man for a moment, but it was in that moment she bolted for the door.

"JARVIS!" He opened the door for Aria to escape. _I need to get him somewhere safe… My room? JARVIS is there!_ After securing her four locks on her door, Aria asked JARVIS, "Can you get a hold of Tony?"

"Tony is on his way. Draw the curtains, do not turn on a light-" Aria's mind shut down there. The dark. The dark was not a safe place to be—ever.

"No light?"

"Perhaps pull your blankets over your head and close your eyes?" That would have to do. Aria tugged the comforter off the bed before easing herself into a closet. Mentally preparing herself for the dark, she pulled the blanket over herself and Ryan trying to quiet him down as they hid in a closet. "Do not make a sound. Tony will be here soon and give further instruction."

Aria gulped and prepared herself for an en-longed period of time in the dark. She even had a night light in her room, but there were nights where she'd have to have the hallway and bedroom light on. Those creatures' faces haunted her mind, the pain seeped through old wounds. Curiously enough the lights were turned off in the morning. JARVIS was probably the one responsible.

JARVIS would beep every hour, but after the third beep Aria grew anxious. _No one is coming. He is going to kill me. _In doubt, the strong girl became a dramatic child. The worst scenarios became a reality in her mind, and the actual reality of the situation would slip away

"Girl!" Someone busted down the door. _Not you. Not you. Not you._ She bit her lip hoping he was a figment of her mind. It didn't take long for the man to find and rip the blanket or protection off from her. The nails from his fingers dug into Aria's forearm to tightly yank her up. "You are coming with me." His voice was more like a growl, adding to her skyrocketing heart rate. _Not again. Not now. Please stop. _Her instincts told her to get away, to find some sort of weakness. Although she noticed his limp and clenched jaw, her resilience decreased—it always ended better if she didn't fight back. "Already submissive? Finally, a human who knows her place." He yanked her forward again, but she was careful with the sudden jostle making sure to hold Ryan protectively to her shoulder. Why was he being so quiet?

The Avengers were bustling around the penthouse trying to figure out where exactly Loki could have disappeared too. "He couldn't have gone far! He was hardly able to move let alone walk!"

"We have company," Hawkeye said drawing his arrow as the man of the hour approached the room.

"Tony, I believe these are yours!" He grinned showing the two hostages to those who have terminated his plan. For revenge, he would alter Tony's plans. "I was not expecting you to have a child. You of all people!" When the man reached around for Ryan, Aria recoiled and bit his hand. "What kind of abomination are you?" When he finally released her, she raced to her friends, but a force yanked her back making her release the baby.

"No." Her voice slipped from her lips, and watched as the baby was luckily caught by Hawkeye—now crying.

"Well, I suppose this one will do instead ladies and gentlemen." Aria was now restricted by an arm wrapped tightly by the waist, her arms restrained as well. "Children are very irritating anyway. Wouldn't you say so, Aria?" He snickered to himself. With that, he vanished with Aria leaving the Avengers to deal with the rubble of their city, and the lost of their treasured friend.


End file.
